In The Dark
by takethecurve
Summary: Aislinn's not too happy with Munro after his little stint on air Friday night. Sequel-ish to "I Think You Know"


**In The Dark**

**Author's Note: I don't own anything, including but not limited to the free wills of Munro and Aislinn. I love them both dearly and hope they're not offended, but let's be honest; they're probably not reading this anyway.**

**So I got inspired again… much like I did from the KCAs… by Munro and Aislinn's appearance on whatever that show is called in Canada. Shoot me, I don't feel like looking up the name…. So yeah, this will take place in the hours immediately following their departure from the show-I-don't-feel-like-researching.**

**Also, this is a one-shot. Just sayin'.**

I got home late, having been out to dinner with Melinda, Munro, and Justin after we left the studio. I kicked my shoes off as soon as I walked in my room and tossed my jacket over the chair behind my desk. Flopping down on the bed, I breathed a sigh of exhaustion as a yawn crept from behind my lips. The house was quiet, almost eerily so. My parents had gone out for the weekend, flying down to New York for an impromptu anniversary trip. I was a little jealous, because they were catching a performance of _How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying_, and I was dying to see Daniel Radcliffe on Broadway.

Just as I swallowed my envy, I heard the doorbell.

I cocked an eyebrow, knowing exactly who to expect.

I took my time going down the stairs. Let him wait, I thought. Serves him right.

Slowly, I unlocked the door, turning the knob.

He stood there with a sheepish lopsided grin on his face.

"Hello, Munro," I greeted coldly, leaning against one side of the doorframe.

"Don't be like that," he started.

"Like what exactly?" I challenged him.

"Like you're ready to bite my head off," he explained, taking a step forward expecting me to let him in. I had no such intention of backing down so soon.

"What exactly did I say to you earlier today? Before the show?" I pointed.

"I recall something about not flirting with you, but come on, Ace. I didn't think it was that obvious," he admitted, running a head through his freshly cut hair.

"Oh really," I laughed darkly. "Please, come in. Let me show you exactly how unobvious you were."

I took his hand, leading him back upstairs to my room. I pushed him down on the bed, then strode over to my desk, picking my laptop up and placing it in my lap as I sat down beside him. All it took was one keystroke to see that all of tumblr-land was exploding.

"Wha…? You haven't even been home long enough to know that was on there," he defended.

"I didn't have to see it first. I knew it was coming, as should you," I pointed, closing my laptop over an animated gif of him kissing the top of my head.

I looked over to see him stifling a laugh.

"This is not funny!" I half-shouted.

"Why not, Ace? Come on, even if I hadn't done any of that, it would've been just the same. Hell, even before we were actually together, they were editing pictures to make it look like we were staring at each other longingly across the distance," he teased, mimicking the action as he stood up from the bed.

"Because this is real, Munro! I don't want the entire internet knowing my personal business. I thought you didn't either!" I exclaimed.

I noticed a change in his posture. Uh oh… I was in for it. Get it together, Aislinn, he's pulling out the big guns. I've never "won" a fight with him, ever. It's over once he starts getting serious.

He stepped in front of me, and leaned over my knees, his hands on either side of my hips. I leaned back slightly as his face hovered above mine. He met my gaze for a brief minute before he diverted to the side, breathing into my hair, his lips brushing ever so lightly against the skin below my ear.

"Is there really any need for all this?" he said, his voice falling into that deep whisper I love so much.

"Y… yes, there is… exactly…. my point…. completely valid…" I tried to form sentences, but my body betrayed me as his lips ghosted along my neck, his lips tracing my ear lobe, his teeth pulling it lightly.

I felt myself losing, succumbing to him, so I stood up quickly, pushing him back up, and stepping away from him, back against my door.

"No sir, you're not getting off that easily," I panted.

He wasn't so easily diverted.

"Oh really?" he laughed, smirking at me as he closed the distance between us.

My hand fumbled for the doorknob, but I didn't get it open before he held it closed, arms on either side of my shoulders.

"You… you're not as dashing as you think yourself to be," I tried to point, blushing furiously as his arms bent and he forced my back to the door, mere inches between us.

"Oh really?" he repeated, one arm falling as his hand came to rest on my hip, while the other pushed my hair to the side, as he leaned in once more.

"I think that you think I'm exactly that dashing," he whispered darkly, nibbling on my ear lobe before kissing the pale skin at the crook of my neck.

I couldn't help it. I knew I had been beaten. No point in denying it now.

My arms moved of their own accord, wrapping themselves around his waist, pulling him to me. A faint moan escaped my lips as our hips met while he continued to worship my neck without abandon.

I could feel his lips curl into a smile as my nails ran down his back, pulling at the fabric of his v-neck t-shirt.

For a brief second he pulled away from me, looking deep into my eyes, pools of green meeting the icy blue of my own, before he crushed his lips over mine.

This time it was him letting out the stifled moan as my tongue slid into his mouth, flicking lightly against the roof of his mouth before falling into a familiar battle. His other hand fell from my shoulder down to my hip, and he pulled me towards him, my back arching as his hands gripped me.

I let my hands make their way up to his shoulders, one curling under his arm to pull his chest to me as the other tangled itself in his hair.

I felt his hands sliding behind my back, dangerously lower than usual, skimming over the back pockets of my distressed jeans.

I took the opportunity to gain the upper hand, and I brought my hands to his chest then pushed him away, guiding him back to my bed, where I shoved him down. He looked at me confused, his full lips parted before I crawled on top of him, forcing him to lay flat on his back.

His hands came immediately to my hips as my lips found their way to his once more, and I could feel him raising his hips up to meet mine as I moved against him. Munro ripped his lips from mine, kissing my neck, my collar bone, dipping to the scoop neck of my shirt, kissing as far into the hemline as the fabric would let him. I let out a breathy moan as his hands pulled the shirt over my head, tossing it across the room before his hands caressed my sides, touching me through the silky fabric of my bra.

My fingers wound themselves into his hair as he continued to kiss down my chest, just above the cup of my bra as I felt his hand reach around behind me. He barely touched the clasp when we were both shaken from our trance.

His phone began to vibrate in his pocket, and he reached underneath my leg to pull it out, squinting at the number.

"Just Thomas," he said, silencing it and placing it on the bedside table. "Where were we?"

He began to reach around again when my phone started ringing. I jumped off him, grabbing my phone out of my bag.

"Hello?" I asked, slightly out of breath.

"Hey, it's me," Jordan's bright voice spoke quickly. "Come open your door, I'm staying over."

"Uh… oh… ok, one sec," I hung up.

Silently I panicked. I searched the room, finally finding my shirt as a laughing Munro watched while I tried unsuccessfully to shove it over my head.

"Ugh," I complained before finally getting it on correctly.

Once I was clothed, I turned back to him.

"You have to go. Now," I breathed, trying to pull him up by an arm.

"What? Now?" he complained, and I tried not to look or blush as I saw him readjust his jeans.

"Jordy is at my front door, and you can't be here!"

"Alright, alright, calm it down. You know, we're gonna have to come clean one of these days," he said, opening my bedroom door.

I followed closely behind until he turned back quickly to face me.

"But I do kinda like the secrecy part," he teased, kissing me fiercely.

I managed to keep my sanity for once, pushing him towards the stairs.

"No, sir. No stalling," I told him, following him downstairs and into the kitchen so he could leave from the back door.

Before he turned to go, he turned back to me once more.

"I should really make you mad more often," he said slyly, kissing me yet again. "You get kinda feisty. I like it."

I blushed and laughed before pushing him out the door and locking it. I ran back up front, passing by a mirror in the hallway where I made sure I didn't look like I'd just been "rolling around in the hay".

I opened the door to find Jordy with a bag, pillow, and a stack of DVDs.

"I figured we could have a movie night, since your parents are gone," she pointed, stepping inside and dropping her stuff on the couch. "You know, your neighbor has a car just like Munro's. I thought you might've had company for a minute."

I tried to keep my composure as her words hit me like a bus.

"I know, weird, right?"


End file.
